mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Incipient Tragoedia
Incipient Tragoedia signifie "prochaine tragédie". Pour l'auditeur, l'atmosphère joue un rôle important dans le positionnement de l'histoire. Conqueror est le début de cette histoire, donc les rôles de l'atmosphère et du dialogue sont les bases d'une accroche solide. Le processus d’atmosphère sonore est beaucoup plus complexe que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Les sons de la terre en feu, les bombardements lointains et même chaque pas et chaque souffle du personnage principal ont été finement placé pour fournir cette ambiance tragique. Si l'auditeur écoute attentivement, il pourra également entendre le passage des véhicules et l’envol des vaisseaux. Après Incipient Tragoedia commence l'exploration de cette atmosphère et un dialogue a été introduit pour fournir un lien entre l'histoire et le son atmosphérique. Histoire Vous marchez sur ce qui était autrefois Téhéran, en Iran. Les forces ennemies ont commencé à larguer des bombes nucléaires à proximité de votre emplacement. C'est le début de la disparition de la vie sur Terre. Détails Ordinateur Acquisition de la liaison audio. Initialisation du flux vidéo. Nous venons d'être informés par les systèmes de renseignements de l'UNI, que l'affrontement en cours à 65 kilomètres au Sud-Ouest de la mer Caspienne aurait atteint une conclusion cataclysmique. Les images satellites confirment plusieurs épicentres nucléaires. Les retombées peuvent être vu depuis orbite. Acquisition de la liaison audio. Initialisation du flux vidéo. Ce dialogue de l'ordinateur a été mis en place pour créer le sentiment d'une "réalité augmenté en première personne" pour l'auditeur. Les bottes et les bruits de pas peuvent également être entendu tout au long du dialogue, pour créer le sentiment que l'auditeur se déplace par lui-même. Cette scène est une analogie avec l'éveil de la H.U.D d'Alcatraz, au début de Crysis 2https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF2O1hdln8o. Nous venons d'être informés par les systèmes de renseignements de l'UNI, que l'affrontement en cours à 65 kilomètres au Sud-Ouest de la mer Caspienne aurait atteint une conclusion cataclysmique. L'atmosphère est mise en place, et plusieurs éléments sont exposé afin de vous placer dans les circonstances de la situation dont vous faites face. Nous venons d'être informés par les systèmes de renseignements de l'UNI L'UNI (Utilitarian Nation Initiative). L'association entre "vous" (personnage principal/auditeur) et U.N.I est confirmé. L'affrontement en cours à 65 kilomètres au Sud-Ouest de la mer Caspienne aurait atteint une conclusion cataclysmique. Les images satellites confirment plusieurs épicentres nucléaires. Le reste du dialogue pose les bases initiales de l'histoire. La précision "65 kilomètres au sud-ouest de la mer Caspienne" est une référence de localisation pour l'histoire. Cet endroit existe réellement puisque c'est en Iran, à Téhéran. Bien que cet emplacement est basé au sein d'une histoire fictive, elle renforce et augmente l'immersion car c'est un conflit qui se passe dans la réalité (celle de l'auditeur). Première partie instrumental de Incipient Tragoedia - 00:48 Le portrait mental qui est décrit dans cette première partie est mis en évidence. L'évidence à la fois physique et émotionnelle, avec la poussière et les braises encore fumante. Vous regardez à l'Est et découvrez des nuages imposant. De gigantesque nuages de cendres, de braises et de sable nés des conflits persistants opposants les civilisations. Le sol tremble encore et se soulève jusqu'à la tropopause. Ces impacts sont récents, et se propagent sur l'ensemble de l'horizon Est. Le ressenti d'un humain au cœur d'un désastre est limpide. Bien que les conséquences soient inévitable, un être humain restera lucide même entre la confusion et l'acceptation, et ce même s'il se trouve face à un champignon nucléaire. L'évidence de la catastrophe est représentée ici par une voix mélodique et féminine. Deuxième partie instrumental de Incipient Tragoedia - 01:52 La musique est interrompue par l'annonce de votre H.U.D. Systèmes de renseignements U.N.I. ... Connexion Instable. Ce dialogue présente les circonstances inévitables que vous et la civilisation êtes sur le point de subir. Vous et la civilisation sont représentés par deux aspects musicaux distincts. La voix puissante de David Holch et les mélodies du chant féminin qui le précèdes lie ces deux aspects. Ajoutons à cela les éléments ambiants et électronique, qui relient la civilisation avec la prochaine catastrophe. Ce sont des éléments "synthétique et organique". Organique pour représenter les personnages, et synthétique pour représenter l'ensemble de la civilisation. Paroles Ordinateur Acquisition de la liaison audio. Initialisation du flux vidéo. Nous venons d'être informés par le Système de Renseignements de l'UNI, que l'affrontement en cours, à 65 kilomètres au sud-ouest de la mer Caspienne, a peut-être atteint une conclusion cataclysmique. Les images satellites confirment plusieurs épicentres nucléaires. Les retombées peuvent être vu depuis l'orbite. H.U.D Systèmes de Renseignements de l'UNI... Connexion Instable. Paroles originales speaking Acquiring audio up-link. Initializing video feed. We have just be informed, by the UNI Intel System, that the ongoing clash, 65 kilometers southwest of the Caspian Sea, may have reached its cataclysmic conclusion. Satellite images confirm multiple nuclear epicenters. The fallout can be seen from orbit. Interface speaking UNI Intelligence Systems: Connection unstable. Référence Catégorie:Conqueror